Avengers Vol 8 2
** ** ** * ** *** *** * * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Final Host of Dark Celestials ** ** Other Characters: * Unidentified Celestials * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper West Side ******** ****** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* **** *** Center of the Earth *** **** ** ** ** Items: * Thor's golden hammer * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * * and * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = As Cap, Thor and Iron Man attack the Final Host, behind the scenes Loki states that it's time for him and for the heroes to get back to their old roles, meaning he's going to be their adversary just like old times. Along with the big three, other heroes will have a main role in this eons-spanning crisis, both old and new faces. In East Los Angeles, Robbie Reyes, a.k.a. The Ghost Rider, manages to repel the bug-monsters that were attacking him and rushes on his car to figure out what's happening while asking his little brother to stay safe inside their house. Jennifer Walters, a.k.a. She-Hulk, finds herself in front of the huge arm of a deceased Celestial. She tries to stay calm since she doesn't want to trigger her Hulk-self, but when a swarm of bug-monsters emerges from the corpse, she realizes she has no choice but transform. Meanwhile, Tony, Cap and Thor are trying to scratch the black Celestial, but to no avail. While She-Hulk fights back the horde of bugs, the apparently dead Celestial wakes up, smashing the monsters with its fist. Its name is Eson, a seeker among the Celestials: he speaks of a "cure" and teleports She-Hulk elsewhere: in front of Robbie Reyes. During the fight with the Final Host, Tony suggests that the dark Celestials may not be as hostile as they think, so they should find a way to communicate with them. Captain Marvel aids Thor and orders the Alpha Flight Station to charge her omega-level warp grenades, attuned to the coordinates of the Sun. She-Hulk has lost control, so she attacks Robbie's car, who fights back by releasing a flame from its tailpipe. This only makes her angrier, forcing Robbie to attack. As Carol gets the warp grenades ready to warp the creatures in the Sun, Cap's Quinjet is disintegrated by the dark Celestial, leaving him in pain. Thor is tasked with saving him, so that Carol can activate the grenades, while Eson also appears to help, punching the dark Celestial in the face. Robbie and She-Hulk continue their fight, but have to stop fighting each other when they are surrounded by more bug monsters. The dark Celestial kills Eson with its scythe. Cap asks Carol to activate the grenades even though he's still in the dark Celestial's hand, but she refuses. At that moment, Carol, Thor and Iron Man are subdued by Loki's magic, as the villain proclaims himself the "greatest Avenger who ever lived, since he's the only one among them who actually has to avenge something. The avenging he and the Final Host must carry out is "salvation through global extinction", and it begins now. | Solicit = • Black Panther and Dr. Strange battle for their lives deep within the earth… • Captain Marvel battles death and destruction raining down from the skies… • …while Thor, Iron Man and Captain America lead the valiant (yet hopeless) fight against the Final Host of Dark Celestials. • And Ghost Rider and the Savage Hulk make brutal war against... each other? • Plus, you can’t have a gathering of Avengers without a certain Prince of Lies, now can you? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included